Anything's Possible
by brandneweyes21
Summary: Brittany's not quite over everything that happened between her and Santana yet. She thinks she has it all figured out, though. Post 4x6, Brittany pov


There was a strong urge to kiss your cheek as I wished you good luck and moved to stand up. I resisted because you're stubborn, so stubborn. You refuse to just let yourself be…let yourself be _with _me. Watching you up on that stage singing your heart out, no doubt taking my advice to think of us, was absolutely breathtaking. You're beautiful. I want so badly to just be able to tell you that everyday. Seeing the pain and emotion on your features opened my eyes and in the midst of all the heartbreak and confusion, I finally saw it clearly. I saw that you were holding back. You _still _love me so much. Almost as much as I love you - no matter how much you'd insist the contrary. You simply aren't the strong, determined girl who bravely fought for my affection even though there wasn't much fighting to be done. You're scared. Scared that we'd somehow end up in a situation like we did last year during what I like to call "arti(e)story". Scared that the distance would push me into someone else's arms. Oh Santana, I only ever want to be in yours. I forgive you for doubting me though. You're still my Santana…and I'll always be your Britt-Britt. That's why, as I sit here staring at my computer screen hoping you'll sign on to Skype, I've decided to win you back. I, Brittany S. Pierce, will not stop until I have my best friend, girlfriend…soul mate, back where she belongs: with me.

We're backstage at the third night showing of Grease, situated much like we were on opening night. We've been on stage for two nights so far. That's two nights of watching you absolutely kill it as Rizzo - sorry boy Wheezy, you had no shot, and Tina? I still want to push you. Two nights of, once again, performing by your side.

We're at your vanity, which you're perched on top of while I sit on the chair in front of you. You've taken off your stage makeup and are sitting there, looking pretty in Rizzo's trademark pink jacket. I'll never let you live down the fact that you're wearing pink.

"You coming home for the play was the best thing ever. I mean, I still don't understand how you're in it because you graduated already, but whatever. I'll take you any way I can get you." I'm pretty sure my cheeks are turning red at what I may have just insinuated. I hope you don't catch on, but you're too smart. You stare at me for a while and reply with a single word. "Wanky." I let out a sigh and shake my head from side to side, smiling at how normal this seems. You're still mine. Whether you know it or not, we're meant for each other. I look back up and find you staring down at me, your eyes boring into mine. Holding your gaze was almost too much to take. It was too much because the next thing I know, I'm out of my seat standing between your legs, my face pressed to yours. Our noses touch and a shaky breath is released in the limited space between us, though I'm not sure whose it was. My right hand sits at the base of your neck, thumb caressing your left cheek. I inhale, taking in a mix of both our breaths as I close and reopen my eyes, staring at you. Willing you to see how much I need you. _Want _you.

"Britt…we-" I'm not willing to hear words I don't want to again. The last time I let that happen, things didn't work out so well in my favor. I press my lips to yours hard, unmoving, effectively cutting you off. I pull back trying to gather my thoughts, but you leave me no time to do so.

"Britt-Britt, you know we have to…" Once again, I stop your words with my lips. I just-I need a second here, Santana. I had this whole plan worked out. It was brilliant, too. Now that's flown through the window and I need a second to clear my head and think about what I want to say to you. Luckily for me though, kissing you has always made me forget everything else and just feel. And so that's what I did. I felt. I slowly released my hold on your lips, pulling back just enough to send quiet words in your direction.

"Shh." I gave you peck. "Shh, I just need to…" and another "say my bit." I look up and see your eyes dancing between mine. "Just, please." You look me in the eyes one last time before nodding. I take a step back and try to find the right words.

"Santana, you've had all the say in this. I need you to listen to me now. Hear me. Okay?" You give me another small nod. "Remember what you said to me in the choir room that day? Before you…before you sang to me?"

"Which time? I sang to you in the choir room-" I kiss you again. Hey, you asked for it. "Ugh Brittany…" You're cute when you snarl my name like that.

"What happened to it being my turn to talk?" I know I'm not playing fair right now, but you're so irresistible. And I love that _you _can't resist me either.

"As I was trying to say, when you told me in the choir room you'd sit and wait for me to smile at you and how you'd die on the days I didn't? That's how I feel right now Santana. Like I'm dying. I miss you so much when you're gone; more so now than ever. I could've dealt with the distance, knowing that you'd still be mine whenever I do get to talk to and see you. Now, we never talk, and when you come home we have to pretend that we still don't want to be with each other. Well, you pretend because I made it really clear on Wednesday that I was yours. I know you're scared and think that this is good for us, but it's not. We belong together."

I take a second thinking about the words that just left my mouth.

"Even though you've now tainted Taylor Swift for me, why couldn't that have been your song to me? At least then there'd be no room for misinterpretation there. No mix of emotions. No blindsiding. _You Belong With Me. _You do and it's as simple as that. I know you believe that too. I see the regret on your face every time I bring it up and you try to convince yourself that us not being together is really ok. So you know what? Let's do the actual mature thing here and stop torturing ourselves. Let's be adults and make this work like so many other people in our position. Let's ride this out until the both of us are off God knows where doing God knows what. Together."

You've been so quiet all this time I wouldn't even be sure you were still here if it weren't for my hand still on your neck. You remain still, unmoving so I take that as my cue to continue. I'm almost done though - just one more point to make.

"Here's another throwback trivia for you: I remember a smart girl once said that because she loved you more than she'd ever loved anyone else in the _entire_ world, she believed that-"

"-Anything's possible."

My head shoots up at the words you just said. They're perhaps the two most important words of this whole conversation. You're smiling and a sense of relief washes over me and the tears already present in my eyes begin to fall. That smile is for me.

"Britt, I…I love you so much. I do. And you know what? You're right. There's no reason we shouldn't try our hardest to make us work. I've been thinking a lot about this too, you know? I just didn't want you to be stuck. I don't wanna hold you back. It never really hit me how much I was hurting you until your not so subtle hints the other night. It killed me that you had to use my performance as a scapegoat to tell me how you really feel. I'm so sorry."

I can tell that you're starting to cry too. Gosh, I think we've done enough of that recently. Your tears spill over and I quickly reach for them with my fingers. I still don't understand though.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask cautiously. You exhale at my question and begin to speak again.

"You'll always be my best friend. Always. And if you're willing, I'd like to add 'girlfriend' back to that statement."

My resolve finally breaks and a sob escapes through my mouth.

"Yes!" For the first time tonight I'm at a loss for words. You're still smiling at me though, and before I have time to register, your lips are on mine for a brief moment.

"You really are the best thing that's ever been mine, you know?"

Your words stop me right in my tracks. I can't help the expression that falls on my face.

"Gross." You laugh as you press a kiss to my nose, making me go cross-eyed, which cause you to laugh even more. Oh how I missed that sound. You look at me with a smirk.

"Too soon?"

"You have no idea!"

I don't give you a chance to respond. We're kissing like we haven't kissed in a really long time. It _has _been a while. I wrap both my arms around you as I pull us impossibly closer. Minutes pass and as much as I don't want to let go of you, you're sitting on the vanity which means the height difference between us right now is beyond that of our regular cuteness. I come to a conclusion pretty quickly though.

Tightening my arms around your waist and back, I pull you forward and up. Thankfully you get the hint and your arms immediately go around my neck and your legs, around my waist. I continue lifting you, never once separating our lips as I turn us around so that I'm now perched upon the vanity. I blindly kick my leg until I find the seat I once occupied, placing my feet on it for some type of leverage to support you. Now that I have us situated, I pull back, completely proud of what I just managed to do. W_hile _kissing you, no less…I guess my brain will work if it's to improve the kiss. Good to know.

"Better?" I ask. You're sitting on me, legs wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Yeah." It comes out in a whisper and I'm not sure you're even aware of what I'm talking about. Your eyes never left mine. Though, it is much easier to stare at each other's now, so I guess you could have noticed the change. But, that's beside the point right now. I'm so overwhelmed and happy. Two days ago, I was so worried that we'd never have us back. I shake my head in disbelief, unwilling to even think about the possibility that this is all a dream. That I had wanted it so badly my brain decided to play dirty and make this whole thing up. Almost as if you know what I'm thinking – you really did always know - you start speaking words I need so desperately to hear right now.

"It's real babe. I'm here and I promise I'm yours."

I still think it's too good to be true, but I believe you. I know you can sense my hesitation though.

"Hey, guess what?" The smile on your face as you ask makes me nervous yet curious at the same time.

"What?"

"It's Friday."

Those two, simple words mean more to me than I can even explain. You crooned them out so gently. I know you're telling me it doesn't have to hurt anymore. Not on Fridays. Not on any days. As long as you're by my side, never.

"So it is Ms. Lopez. Wanna get out of here and grab some Breadsticks?"

"Of course."

You make your way off of me, but never completely losing contact. I'm so busy looking down in marvel at our intertwined fingers that I almost miss the next words out of your mouth.

"Just so you know, I'm ordering shrimp." You wink at me as you release my hand and head to the locker room to change out of your outfit.

You're ordering shrimp. It's a date. Friday date nights are officially a go!


End file.
